In early 1993 U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,452 granted to Alfred M. Goodloe for a black-out shade made from light impervious material which was reinforced against tearing, rupture or the like, particularly by shattered glass or other flying debris, and yet was sufficiently flexible to allow the same to be readily rolled upon itself, thus permitting its attached mounting upon and for manipulation by rollers, such as shade or like rollers, whereby the same could be rolled up out of the way when not in use and yet could be rendered quickly available for convenient manipulation and use when required to be drawn down in covering relation to an associated window. The light impervious sheet material was reinforced with facings of knitted metallic wire mesh, and was of a selected width and length suitable to adequately cover a window, door or other opening desired to be blacked-out thereby due to the light imperviousness of the material. Preferably, the light impervious sheet and the knitted metallic fabric sheet were secured together by overedge stitching. This composite black-out shade was mounted with the knitted metallic mesh facing outward, that is toward the door or window opening to be covered thereby. The metallic knitted mesh was so positioned to prevent glass or other flying debris from rupturing the light impervious sheet to maintain the "black-out" characteristics of the shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,769 granted on Oct. 17, 1961 for a trailer skirt which encloses the gap between the bottom peripheral edge of a house trailer and the ground. This patent was developed during a search of the instant invention, but has nothing to do with bomb blast protection. However, this patent discloses the provision of weighted rods housed in lower loops of the trailer skirt to prevent transverse or lateral movement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,970 granted on Jun. 25, 1974 to Rudolf Schmitz et al. discloses a conventional method of producing a weighing band for curtains, drapes and the like.